And the Self-Sacrifice
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: It's the end of the world and the Librarians are running out of options. Cassandra realizes that the Eye of Ra comes with a price, a price she's willing to pay. Jacob, on the other hand, isn't so willing. Short Jassandra one-shot on an idea I had about the season 3 finale coming up. Please R&R!


_AN: This is a hopeful prediction that takes place in the upcoming finale. I know nothing about what might actually happen, but the recent discovery of the Eye of Ra brought this to my mind. So, I wrote it! Enjoy!  
I have a lot of other fandom fanfics out there, but I just never post them. This one though, I really liked how it turned out so I decided to share it with you all._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, I stole nothing, I simply just wrote something._

* * *

"All right then," Eve said, pulling out the Eye of Ra from her jacket pocket. "I guess then it's time for plan B."

Everyone nodded, seeming content with those words; but then nothing else was said. Silence crept over them until finally Baird voiced, "Anyone happen to know how this thing works?"

Cassandra looked at the Eye of Ra, and then back to Baird. "It requires a sacrifice." Cassandra revealed, out of realization. "Of course it does. That's why it was Flynn's last resort."

They all looked at her in shock, listening to her words. "Whoa, whoa, it _what_?" Ezekiel said with a bit of panic in his voice. "You're kidding us … right?"

"It makes perfect sense." Cassandra shrugged her shoulders. "All the tales about the Eye of Ra always speaks of doom and self-sacrifice – I just never realized it was so literal."

"So Flynn was just going to…?" Stone spoke, looking amazed – and extremely ticked off. "Without even _telling us_?"

Doom was rattling at their front door – literally – and they were running out of options. Flynn had been missing for the past twenty-four hours, and their last resort just became a lot messier than they had anticipated.

"Okay, so maybe we should go back to plan A." Baird started to tuck the necklace back in her pocket.

Ezekiel scoffed, fear in his voice. "Plan A is long gone. We're looking at plan F, at the least."

Cassandra took a few steps back, thinking over everything that had just been said. Self-sacrifice, who was better for that than someone already dying? As Ezekiel and Baird talked up another plan, Stone noticed Cassandra now sitting on the stairs of the Library.

If he knew anyone well on this team, it was Cassandra – she always made sure of it. Ever since he told her he didn't trust her (foolishly, he might add), Cassandra made it a point to always be by Stone's side. Guess it was trust exercises in her mind. Now, because of the mass amount of time they had spent together, he knew every look on her face. The face she had now, it wasn't a good one.

Stone sat beside her, saying nothing at first. Cassandra knew Stone was on to her, so she chose not to speak at first either – but then, she just had to defend herself. "It's our only option, Jacob."

He turned this time, looking at her with stern eyes. "There is always another way, Cassandra. And what you're thinking? It ain't that way."

The look he was giving her, it made her not want to ever look away. His eyes were so full of love and compassion for her. But there was also disapproval, and the look he always gave her – the look like she was too fragile to even touch. "I'm not a fragile little girl, okay? I am perfectly capable of making my own choices and-"

"Will you stop insisting that I think you're fragile?" he snapped at her, but in their hushed tones. Baird and Ezekiel were still in the room. "You ain't fragile, Cassandra, I know that. You – you are the _least_ fragile person in the dang team; _I_ know that. Your only flaw, Cassie, is that you always fall on the easiest, most convenient way of getting out of things. Let me tell you something, you ain't replaceable either, okay? You're not some experimental spell that can always be fixed by more magic, and I am _not_ going to just sit back and let you act as if you're disposable to us -"

"I am though." She looked at him with determination. "Jake, I … I have an expiration date and-"

"We _all_ have expiration dates! Just because yours seems to be sooner than the rest don't mean a thing."

She smiled at him sweetly. "But it does." She took his hand, curling his fingers around his palm. "I told you once that I decided I would choose what day I died – not some lab test or doctor."

"Yeah, you said _you_ would choose. Giving into to some artifact because it seems the best way to you is not a willing choice, Cassandra." He gripped her hand back, even tighter than her grasp, and sighed. "Please, Cassie. Promise me, promise me you won't go and do this."

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't do that, Jake, I can't watch you all die when I could have done something about it."

"And I can't watch you die," he let out a graveling breath. "Period."

Cassandra was taken aback from his words. His words sunk more personal and loving than any words he had ever spoken to her. "Jacob…"

Jacob raised his free hand and swept away a tear running down her face. His hand then lingered there, resting on her cheek. "For me, please, just don't do it."

She searched his eyes for a long, stretched out moment. After not being able to decipher anything from just his eyes, she stuttered out, "What... What are you saying?"

"Ain't it obvious, Cassie?" he said with an ever so quiet chuckle. His hand fell back down to their intertwined hands, his eyes diverting down. "I … There's just a lot that's been left unsaid, all right?" he looked back up at her, meeting her piercing blue eyes. "Things I would like to be able to say, to you, after all of this is over."

Cassandra didn't know why, but she nodded – and she meant it. She had a very limited time span to live, there was no way out of this but a human sacrifice, and yet … Jacob's eyes. She couldn't say no to him, especially not when she wanted to know what he wanted to say. Especially when he was treating her like he … like he loved her. "Okay." Cassandra muttered out. "I promise."

His mouth turned up into a grin. She didn't think he'd smiled that big in a long time. "Thank you." His words came out so meaningful, like those two words meant so much more than just a thanks. Jacob looked over to Jones and Baird, and they were still discussing what the plan was – but they also were eyeing them. They probably looked pretty conspicuous over here, holding hands and crying.

"Jake," she started. He looked back at Cassandra, seeming a bit distracted now. "If we don't get out of this alive –"

"C'mon, Cas. We're the Librarians, we always get out this kind of mess. Just a monthly apocalypse, nothing to fret about." He started to stand up, but she pulled on his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Jake," she said softly.

He settled back down and gave her a sweet, loving smile. He placed both hands on the sides of her face, then leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, his lips placed there a little longer than to be expected. After pulling away he met her eyes and said, "I know."

She smiled back at him and nodded. They both looked over to Baird and Jones, catching them quickly turning their heads away and trying to look as if they weren't watching that whole scene. "C'mon," Jacob said, standing up and offering her a hand.

With his aid, Cassandra practically leaped off the stairs and let out a wrangled breath. "I think I might actually have a plan." She announced, them all looking at her. She looked distinctively at Stone and almost whispered, "A different-"

"Don't worry, Cas." Jacob smiled at her, whispering back; "I trust you."

And that was all Cassandra needed to hear.

* * *

 _Reviews are like peanut butter fudge._

 _I love peanut butter fudge._


End file.
